Break in
by SitsOnFloor
Summary: Wally West is a hero, but that hasn't always been the case. Uncle Barry was his hero, but there's no way he could ever live up to that legacy, and his parents needed the money. Being arrested wasn't a lot of fun. Neither was being kicked out by mom and dad and thus being left live with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. .


**Break in**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All copyrighted materials mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

**New Summary: Wally West is a hero, but that hasn't always been the case. Uncle Barry was his hero, but there's no way he could ever live up to that legacy, and his parents needed the money. Being arrested wasn't a lot of fun. Neither was being kicked out by mom and dad and thus being left live with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. The only thing good to come out of his fall from grace was parole. Now he was Kid Flash. He was a hero. But stealing was like a drug and it's almost impossible to give up.**

Time moves slower for a speedster. What may seem like a minute to the average person is like an hour to a Flash, and time has never moved slower for Wally West then the last hour he's been sitting in the living quarters anxiously waiting to be called into the mission room.

He and the team were in the process of cleaning up after another ret-con gone wrong when Bats called the bio-ship telling them to return to the mountain, that the league could handle the clean-up. This worried them.

This wasn't the first time that the team messed up on a mission, but all the other times the league trusted them to clean up the mess themselves. Yeah, they'd occasionally send aide in the form of some of the league's second stringers, but other than that the motto basically was their mess their problem.

To make matters worse Batman had given the team another downtime, and dismissed everyone, but him as soon as they had arrived. So now here he was waiting in the Den wondering exactly how much trouble he was in.

Wally was drifting off on the green sofa when Batman finally called him in "Kid Flash, Report to the mission room", gulping Wally stood up and followed Batman down the Hall and into the mission room, his anxiety hitting an all time high.

"Hey Amanda, long time no see." Saying something in an attempt to bother lighten the mood and calm his own sense of dread, because behind Amanda and on either side of the door he just entered stood two guards he recognized from Belle Reeve. "How's life treating you?"

His smile falters as he looks around the room, and takes in the look of disappointment Superman's face and the look of utter betrayal on his Uncle's. Once one of the guards start to speak Wally finally realizes just how screwed he actually is. "Wallace Rudolph West, you are under arrest for armed robbery, and assault."

* * *

><p>He's Cold, Tired, but most of all scared. He's so scared he's shaking. He's doesn't know what to do. He looks to his Uncle for help, but he's not looking at him. He can't, and Wally doesn't blame him. They've been through this before, and it didn't end so pretty that time either.<p>

Realizing that the two guards were getting ready to place a collar around his neck he did the first thing that came to mind, he ran. He ran out out of the room and down the hall as fast as trying to get out of the mountain as soon as he could. He was almost out to the Zeta beam transporters when he was tackled to the floor by the only other person on the planet able to match his speed.

"I'm sorry Kid" the Scarlet Speedster apologized as he placed a collar around his nephew's neck "I'm really sorry." Wally who was practically vibrating as he was hauled to his feet by Flash and lead to the guards who then placed cuffs on his wrists, read him his rights, and marched his to the Zeta Beam transporters that would take him to a holding cell at Belle Reeve.

He couldn't believe it, It was all too surreal He could almost believe that he was having some strange dream, and that soon he'd wake up on the warm sheets of his bed back at his aunt and uncles house. Instead walking down the unwelcoming halls of Belle Reeve, Wearing the garish orange jumpsuits that made him despised the color all together.

They had arrived to the prison almost two hours ago, and in that time had taken his fingerprints, his mug shot, given him his orange jumpsuit, and were currently taking him to the interrogation room in their own not-very-gentle fashion.

The interrogation room was small, with a table in the middle of the room that had two chairs on both sides, and a two-sided mirror. Inside the room waiting for him was Amanda Waller, and on the other side of the mirror most likely stood Batman, Flash, and Superman.

Once he sat down Waller opened the interrogation by reading from his file "Wallace, you were arrested on November fourth 2007 for attempting to sell experimental high tech equipment stolen from star labs am I correct?

Wally just sat there and nodded his head allowing her to continue " After further investigation it was soon discovered that you had stolen the tech yourself using your new found super speed, and looking at several cases with similar evidence it was soon revealed that it was not your first time doing so."

Wally just sat there his breathing growing heavy anxiety, as he spared a glance to the mirror behind which his mentor was most likely observing the exchange. He felt as though he was about to have a full blown anxiety attack as Waller's words caused him to briefly re-live his first brush with the law.

"Yes ma'am, and I was sentenced to a year in a Juvenal detention center, and two years working with the justice league as probation." Wally finished his voice coming out surprisingly strong.

Waller just gave him a look and continued "On December 9th 2010" there were several strings of robberies committed in Kansas City within the time span of 3 hours at 10:00 Central Standard Time."

The more Waller spoke, the more scared Wally got. He knew where this was going and was currently resigning himself to his fate. "The security cameras didn't show anything, until the feed was put on slow motion and showed a blur in the pictures around 10:00 that night, one of the locations hit did not have an adequate security system, but did have quite several guards. When found the next morning one of the guards said the perpetrator was like a whirlwind. they moved faster than the eye could see."

He could practically feel the anxiety attack coming as it got harder to breath and his voice got smaller. He knew exactly where this was going and he didn't like it. "I didn't do it."

"Only one other person on this planet that could have moved that fast was helping the police lock up Mirror Master, with his sidekick no where to be found." Waller said with an accusing tone.

"I didn't do it. You're wrong." Trying to get his point across, _please, please, pleasepleaseplease believe him. _The plea practically became his internal mantra as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He looked like the epitome of guilt. He can't go back to prison.

"Then where were you?" There was a long pause before anything could be heard. You could practically hear a pin-drop as Wally just hung his head staring at the cold metal table in front of him warding of the wall of tears desperately trying to break through. He didn't have a viable alibi.

"I was going for a run. By myself."


End file.
